Home Is In Your Heart
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Tohru has left the Sohma's to go live with her Grandfather. Yuki, Shigure and Kyo both feel that home doesn't feel right without Tohru and in her heart Tohru feels the same.


**A/N: I realized I haven't written anything Fruits Baskets related in awhile! I really miss the fandom and all of the people that used to read my work...you guys are awesome! Death Note is great but Fruits Baskets will always hold a special place in my heart. God bless Yukiru and all hail King Akito! **

_The house had never been this quiet. Or maybe it had but I'd just never noticed before. Lately, my life had been filled with so much sound. Tohru singing as she washed the dishes, Kyo shouting out his frustrations to the universe, Shigure getting on everyone's nerves. Slightly annoying sounds but there absence seemed to make this house just a little bit colder. _

_Tohru had left us to go live with her grandfather. She seemed so happy about seeing him again, about her life returning to as it normally was. Of course, I was happy for her. She deserved to be happy, deserved to be a normal girl. To live her life without being bothered by my family and all our issues. It's the thing I've always wished for. To worry about normal things like school or whether I make the soccer team rather than an ancient curse and how I can keep the slightly psychotic leader of our family happy. I had no chance of being normal but she did and I should be happy for her. _

_So why do I wish she'd just come back?_

I can't seem to stop thinking about the Sohma family...

It's so strange but I can't seem to go five minutes before I find something that reminds me of them. I had only lived with them for a short time but life had been so exciting! It was like, everyday something new would happen, something I never thought could happen to someone like me. I went from living in a tent, all alone in the woods, to living with the prince of our high school! It was something that I'd never dreamed would happen but somehow I found myself sharing my time with these wonderful, unique people I never imagined could exist. I had the time of my life living there with everyone...

But, now everything is back to normal. I'm back with my family and everything is wonderful! But...I can't help feeling like something is missing.

**Why am I thinking about her so much! I mean, it's not like she's important or anything! She's just a stupid girl! She wasn't that good at anything except cooking and stuff, in fact she was pretty rubbish at everything else. Maybe I just miss her food or something. Nah...that's not it.**

**I suppose she was good at other stuff. She was the only one who could make that damn Shigure shut up! And I guess she was nice. She would always make sure I was okay and stuff, which was kinda annoying! And kinda nice I guess. It still doesn't explain why I can't stop thinking about her though! I can't seem to go on with my life without her! Which makes no sense since I managed without her before! What is it about Tohru Honda that makes me act like this! I don't need her! I don't miss her! Do I?**

Ah, how did we ever managed without our little flower?

Every since Tohru-kun left, life has been so...limp and flaccid! Poor Kyo and Yuki are like two puppies who lost their favourite bone! Even I must admit, I find Tohru's absence quite saddening. She was so bright and happy! She brought this old house to life with her lovely presence! Plus, she was a great cook. Oh how I wish her delicious cooking! I long for the day when I will sample her fantastic miso soup again! If I do, I will die a very happy man!

Yuki and Kyo seem so down about Tohru's leaving. And I don't believe they just wish her fine cuisine. If I didn't no any better, I would say both of them are quite smitten with dear Tohru-kun. But, I wonder how Akito would feel about that? Well, I may keep that little piece of information to myself.

For now anyway.

_I don't understand why I can't forget about her. I never knew she existed until that day in the woods. We had been in the same class since we started high school and yet, I never once noticed her amongst the other girls. So why can't I forget about her now. Why is she suddenly such a massive part of my life? It would have gone wrong at some point anyway. Akito would have never allowed Tohru to stay with us forever. It would have caused Tohru, Kyo, me and Shigure a lot of unnecessary pain. It's better like this. Better that she gets to go with her memories of us being spoiled or taken away altogether. _

_But, in my heart I wanted her to stay. I wanted to live with her, share her life, cry with her, laugh with her, live the life I chose. It's so selfish of me, so, so selfish but I...don't want to live without her. I can't live without her._

It's so silly but I want to go back. I would give anything just to go back to that house.

I miss them all so much. I miss hearing Kyo shouting for no reason at all, I miss Shigure constant teasing and joking around, I miss Yuki and the way he acted like such a prince, never letting anyone see how lonely and scared he really was. I miss that house. I miss the Sohma's and their strange, unusual life and all the excitement the brought with them. I want to go home. I just want to go home.

**I still can't stop thinking about Tohru! It's been almost a week now and I still can't stop thinking about her! It's so damn annoying. Why'd she have to go anyway?! Wasn't she happy here?! I mean, I know we're not exactly House Beautiful but...we're alright! I just want her to come back! Screw her family! I want to see her again so I'm not bothered by these stupid thoughts of her any more! Why can't she just come home! I can't live without her any more!**

Kyo is getting more and more agitated by something. He keeps on stomping about his room raging about something. Hm...I wonder if it's about Tohru. Yuki has also been acting strangely. He's always so quiet, drifting about the house like a little shadow. I wish they would just hurry up and bring her back. It is quite lonely in the house without her.

_That's it! I can't-_

**Stand it anymore!**

_I need her to come home I-_

**Can't live without her!**

Shigure watched as both Kyo and Yuki raced downstairs at the same time.

"Why aren't you two lively!" Shigure commented. "May I ask, what's the cause for your sudden hurry?"

"We're going to see Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki both snapped, running out the door.

"Finally! I was worried I'd have to live with Yuki's cooking forever!" Shigure said, sighing with relief.

"So, where is Tohru's place anyway!" Kyo asked, scowling at the fact Yuki had joined him in his expedition.

"Tohru gave me a map before she left." Yuki said, unfolding a crude, hand drawn map. "It's not fair. We should be able to walk there."

"It's a left turning here, idiot!" Kyo barked, tugging at the map Yuki had brought with him.

"Are you blind, you stupid cat?" Yuki retorted, snatching the map away from him. "It is clearly a right turn."

Kyo glared at him, pulling the map back.

"Look Rat boy, it's left!" Kyo snarled.

"I'm the one who brought the map and I say we go right." Yuki growled.

"WELL, I SAY LEFT!" Kyo bellowed.

"That's nice." Yuki said, turning right. "You go left then."

"I would but you've got the fricken map!" Kyo yelled.

"Would you shut up?" Yuki snapped. "People are staring!"

"Do I look like I care, Rat Boy!" Kyo cried. "Let them look!"

"You're so embarrassing." Yuki sighed, walking away.

"HEY! Where you going?" Kyo shouted.

"To find Tohru, idiot." Yuki called back.

They went right.

It was a long time before they ended up outside of Tohru's house. Yuki knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"I don't think she's-" Yuki glared at Kyo. "What are you doing."

Kyo scowled, pushing open the door.

"It's open." He answered. "So, I'm going in. Idiot."

Yuki sighed.

"Kyo, you can't just walk into people's house." He snapped. "That's illegal."

"Well, they shouldn't leave the door open!" Kyo barked, walking in.

"Stupid cat." Yuki muttered.

Tohru was standing in the hall looking visibly upset.

"I want to..." She sobbed, wiping her eyes. "Stay in Sohma-san, Kyo and Shigure's house...that's what I really want."

Yuki stepped in front of her.

"Is it?" He asked, smiling at her surprised expression. "Then just come back!"

Kyo grabbed Tohru's head.

"Lets go." He said, dragging her outside.

"Kyo! Why...you're here..." Tohru protested. "Kyo! This..."

Yuki smiled at Tohru's relatives.

"The door wasn't locked, sorry for intruding!" Yuki apologized. "Is Honda-san's luggage upstairs?"

Tohru's aunt stared at Yuki in shock.

"Hold on a sec! What's the meaning of this?!" She demanded.

"I came to take Honda-san back." Yuki simply replied.

"Eh! Are you really one of the family Tohru-chan lived with?!" Tohru's cousin asked. "Are you a man?!"

Yuki smirked and shot his hand out, prodding the man in the forehead.

"Do not..." He said, still smirking. "Do not just call her Tohru-chan. You idiot."

Yuki walked calmly upstairs and gathered Tohru's things. She hadn't unpacked much yet so it was pretty easy to pack her suitcase.

He carried the case downstairs and glanced at Tohru's family, who were still looking quite surprised.

"Honda-san will be staying with us from now on." Yuki announced, before walking outside where Kyo was shouting at Tohru, who was still looking shell shocked, tears running down her face.

They all walked home, all feeling completely happy for the first time in weeks.

**A/N: That was a long one! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Bye! You're all so, so, so awesome!**


End file.
